Thor'gran Darktusk
'''Thor'gran Darktusk'' ''is an aged shaman who has served the Frostwolf Clan throughout much of its history, most notably within Lordaeron prior to the Horde sailing off to Kalimdor. Characteristics Appearance Thor'gran was once a mighty specimen, weighing in at 275 pounds and standing nearly 6 ft. and 3 inches. However, in his elderly age, he has shrunk to under 6 feet. His tusks are true to his surname, as they are oddly discolored with a darker hue than most orcs. Personality Thor'gran has a rather negative personality; He sees the world on a dim view and believes that the corruption of the orcs by the Burning Legion is solid proof that their race has little hope in becoming civilized. He has been known to scoff at even the most humorous of jokes, while he also refuses to give into his anger like most of the orcs who choose to enter fierce combat. His loyalty to the Frostwolf clan is considerably weak, and the circle of far seers maintaining the clan have long kept a watchful eye on him. Backstory Childhood Very little is known of Thor'gran's childhood other than that he was alone for long periods of time, and he often found difficulty in making friends with the other orcs of his clan. He was taught the arts of the shaman at the same time as any other orc was, but his personality certainly creeped out the other initiates. Adulthood Journey To New Lands As tensions within Draenor grew, the Frostwolf clan was visited by Gul'dan of the Shadow Council with a promise of immeasurable power. The leaders of the clan refused such a deal, but the idea had never left Thor'gran's mind. However, given that his clan consisted of orcs that knew of him and still allowed him safety within their walls, Thor'gran followed Durotan and the others across the Dark Portal and into the Alterac Mountains, where many of the clan remain to this day. While the clan struggled to survive within the unknown woods that they had uncovered, Thor'gran had practiced his arts, thinking of ways to empower himself in ways not taught by the practitioners within the clan. In time, he studied the many human remains that were left in waste from assaults on the Frostwolves. The anatomy of their forms intrigued him, and he wished dearly to bring the soldiers back - under his control. Unfortunately for Thor'gran, he lacked the training that the Shadow Council had offered, and curses his decision to remain with his own clan for many years. While the other orcs rarely heard a word from Thor'gran, he secretly plotted to abandon the clan and form his own faction. Such a wish never came to pass, however, and a mighty far seer named Thrall brought many of the Frostwolves, Thor'gran included, westward across the ocean, to a new continent named Kalimdor. There, the city of Orgrimmar was founded. A Movement Based on Terror A few years after Orgrimmar had been well-settled in and the Horde was prospering within Durotar, a dark cult called the Burning Blade, had invaded the lower depths of the city. There, in the Ragefire Chasm, the devious orcs plotte against Warchief Thrall. Convinced that the new warchief was due to fall, Thor'gran kept some secret ties within the Burning Blade clan and slowly learned of their ways. Though already quite aged, Thor'gran had little trouble in figuring out the dark arts that the Clan offered him. He was given a tome and trained how to use it in return for some favors that they asked of him. Such a relationship remained strong until the Burning Blade's presence was snuffed out of Orgrimmar. Thor'gran's cover had nearly been blown when a group of adventurers discovered him and an acolyte conversing with each other. However, he successfully managed to fool them when, upon their discovery of him and the acolyte, Thor'gran struck the other orc down as a show that he had been fighting against the Burning Blade all along. Thor'gran would continue to do whatever it took to cover his tracks and keep his secret. He was without allies only for a short time, as he still held a terrible thirst for knowledge of the dark arts. Thor'gran decided to trek out from his new homeland and into the Barrens, wherein he eventually found a small, like-minded group of acolytes in the Barrens. These orcs resided near an intimidating mountain named Dreadmist. There, Thor'gran heard of the Burning Blade's plans to invade Orgrimmar from within the Ragefire Chasm and take Thrall by surprise. Yet again Thor'gran's continued practice was once again halted by Horde adventurers taking their gaining knowledge of their presence within and thwarting their plots. Thor'gran again remained undetected due to his clever thinking and paranoia, as he often stayed away from conversing with the dark ones outside of dark crevices in cities or distant lands and never once talked of their people to anyone outside of the faction. The Cataclysm Category:Orc Category:Far Seer Category:Horde Category:Back story